Sleep
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: One-shot - Thor loves Loki and won't even keep his eyes off of him at night. This is Thor/Loki slash, so if you don't like, don't read. Please Enjoy!


Thor was tired. Not only tired, but exhausted. But, for some reason he couldn't sleep. He guessed it was because of the person sleeping next to him in his bed. Thor watched as his brother's chest heaved up and down slowly and gently, meaning that he was peacefully asleep.

It was early in the morning. Too early for anyone in Asgard to really be awake. Thor thought about a lot of things as he watched Loki sleep. He knew, truthfully, that Loki was the reason he couldn't sleep. Thor didn't want anything to happen to Loki. He loved him too much for anything bad to happen to him.

Loki slept like an angel, Thor observed. Thor was not only watching Loki, but he was studying him. Loki wasn't snoring, much to Thor's delight. Thor also noticed that Loki's eyelids fluttered a tiny bit every time he exhaled. And the moonlight from Asgard's three moons shined down directly upon Loki's pale skin. It made him seem almost ghostly. But Thor knew he was real, and that Loki was there with him in bed.

Thor liked how Loki exherted icey coolness while he slept, which countered Thor's warm body heat. Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's waist. He also leaned his head so it rested in the crook of Loki's neck, connected to the shoulder. Thor breathed in the sweet, subtle scent of his brother. It resembled the cool night air with a hint of soap. It wasn't a bad smell. It smelled like heaven to Thor, actually. Loki shifted a bit. Thor didn't move off of him, but laid there perfectly still. He really didn't want Loki to awaken. Not yet.

Thor gently ran his hand across Loki's abdomen and sides. He felt loki's breath hitch, which made Thor smile. He always knew that his brother was ticklish. But Thor continued his search, careful not to accidentally hit another one of Loki's sensitive spots. Thor found many battle scars across Loki's chest. There was one particularly large one which extended from Loki's lower left peck to his third or fourth rib on the right. Thor caressed that wound repeatedly, feeling terrible about his brother's injury. There were many other smaller scratches and scars across Loki's stomach.

Thor then reached for his own body. He touched a spot on his lower stomach, just next to his bellybutton. He cringed because it still caused him pain to this day. This wound was done by a small blade at the hands of his brother on Midgard. Thor belived that it still hurt because it wasn't the actual penetration of the blade. It was the fact that it was done by his loved one. The pain of the hate he recieved from this action hurt more than anything else.

Thor closed his eyes and rubbed the wound a bit more before returning his gaze to Loki. He caressed Loki's cheek with the back of his hand. But he was startled when a different hand enclosed itself around his fingers.

"You need to get out of the habit of examining me while I sleep," Loki's voice spoke in a soft, teasing manner. Thor chuckled and hugged his brother close to him. Then he kissed Loki's cheek.

"How come you don't sleep?" Loki asked, and turned his body to look at Thor.

"Because I worry about you, brother."

"Why? I can take care of myself. Especially while I sleep, Thor."

"I know. But I want to protect you and make sure that you are alright... At all times."

Loki smiled at the last bit.

"I appreciate your concern for me, but I care for you, too. I need you to get some rest."

Loki pulled Thor's arm so it was wrapped around his waist again.

"But I can't sleep."

"Thor... I'm right here. Who will harm me with you in the room?"

Thor stole a kiss from Loki on his lips. Loki smiled into the kiss and pulled on the back of Thor's neck, grabbing a handful of blond hair in the process. Thor eventually released Loki's lips, and he smiled down at his brother. Loki was still holding Thor's neck lovingly, smiling back at him.

"I love you," Thor said, giving Loki a single kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, too, Thor. But you still have to sleep."

"I know. But I already told you that I can't."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Read you a book? Give you warm milk...?"

Thor laughed at the last suggestion.

"I am not a child, brother."

"Well, you certainly act like one sometimes."

"Just... tell me that you will be alright if I go to sleep."

"Thor," Loki paused, looking his older brother directly in his eyes, "I promise you that nothing will happen to me while you and I sleep. I will be right here, unharmed, when you awaken. Okay?"

"I feel sleepy now," Thor chuckled. He pulled Loki close to him, and was able to fall into a deep sleep.

Thor realized that with Loki, he couldn't sleep. But at the same time, he couldn't sleep without him. Love was funny that way.

~The End~


End file.
